Presenting Mulan Rouge!
by Angel Of Your Soul
Summary: If it wasn't bad enough that Malik was forced to play a female role, but he also had to pretend to be madley in love with his arch rival! Not to mention kiss the coldhartedCEO! MxM, BxR, SxM, mentions of SxJ Cap 3 up, the play begins!
1. Part 1

**HD: ok, this fic is a spare of the moment thing! It'll have four parts!**

**COH: HD doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Alvar: But if she did there would be more MALIK!**

**HD: dame straight!**

**Bea and Cole: pathetic!

* * *

**

**Summary: **The drama class is preforming 'Mulan Rouge' and Malik is stuck as a female part! What's worst, he has to pretend he's madly in love with his arch rival!  
**Parings: **MxM, BxR, mentions of SxJ, YxY, SxM and talk of YxA.

* * *

**Part 1**

The students' buzz of excitement filled the half empty hall. Up on the stage the Australian Drama teacher talked to the some of the teachers. When the teachers left Miss Robert-san looked around the students and sighed, straitening her blue jacket.

"Ok brats, listen up!" The students stop talking and look to the Australian teacher who looks back with hard chestnut eyes. "If you don't already know, this is Drama class. Now most of you are here because the good subjects are full or really crap, hell you might even be here because you _like _Drama. Personally I don't care. Now down to business at hand. This year we will be preforming the French play 'Mulan Rouge.' I've already assigned parts to everyone, here are the scripts." She handed out the thick scripts to each student.

* * *

Up the back a small group of students sat together, not really paying any mind to Robert-San. Jou yawned and passed and except the script from Robert-San. He was the tallest of his friends with golden hair and honey eyes that reminded most of a puppy's. Beside him Yugi thanked the teacher and skimmed over the script.

He was the shortest with tri-coloured spiked hair, black with violet tipping and golden bangs. His eyes were a chibi amethyst and were always happy and bright. Next to Yugi was the shy-British-exchanged student Ryou.

Banku Ryou's hair was a soft silver-white and fell over his shoulders in graceful waves. His eyes were emerald green and shone brightly. He looked over at his Egyptian-friend Malik.

Malik was the more outspoken one with soft bleach-blonde hair and violet eyes, his skin was an exotic tan, which was one feature that always got him attention. Last on the line of friends was Rysan Rei.

She was the only girl amongst them with short chocolate-brown hair that was streaked with ice-blue and dark-purple. Her eyes were a deep brown.

"What part did you guys get?" Yugi asked, opening to the first page were the parts were listed.

"I got a whore." Rei scrunched up her nose and looked down the list to see the others.

"I got the whore Lily."Ryou sighed.

"I got the dwarf." Yugi pouted. "I'm not _that _short!"

"I got da the piano player." **-1- **Jou grinned. "Hey Mal, you haven't said anytin, what did ya get?"

"I…um…" Malik seemed to be too stunned to talk and only pointed at his part. The others looked down at their sheets and burst into a fit of laughter.

**Santasia: **Ishtar Malik.

"It's not funny!" Malik snapped angrily. It was bad enough he was forced to play a woman's part but now his friends were making fun of him!

"We're sorry Mal!" Yugi managed through fits of giggles.

"I'm sure you'll make a great whore Mal." Rei encourage.

"Yeah and ya get to kiss a hot guy, hopefully." Jou put in. Malik sighed and looked down the list to see who would be playing opposite to him.

**Christian: **Ishtal Mariku.

"Oh great!" Malik moaned.

"What is it?" Ryou asked, looking to Malik.

"My sworn rival is playing Christian!"

"Who Anzu?" Jou asked in a panic.

"No, no, she's playing the whore, I'm talking about Ishtal!" The others looked at Malik in sympathy. Since the first day of school Mariku and Malik had been sworn rivals ever since Mariku had played a prank on the younger Egyptian.

"I'm sure it won't be _too _bad." Ryou tried in vain to comfort the blonde but it didn't help. Rei started giggling and the others looked at her in question.

"It's just; my brother got the Argentinean man." Ryou coloured a dark red. "Ryou has to dance with him!" The others laughed at the thought of Bakura and Ryou dancing.

"It's not funny Rei!" Ryou mumbled.

"For me Ry, it is!" Rei laughed.

* * *

Down a few rows from the laughing friends another group sat and complained over their parts.

"Why do I have to be Harold?" Atemu Yami complained. Yami had a much similar appearance to Yugi, with spiked tri-coloured hair, his black with crimson tipping and golden bangs, his eyes were a narrowed crimson and skin a light tanned. He looked over at Bakura.

"I'm supposed to sing!" Rysan Bakura ragged, flipping threw his script. Bakura was taller than Yami with wildly-spiked white hair, much similar to Ryou's, brown-red eyes that were narrowed dangerously and tanned skin.

"So do I." Kaiba Seto growled. "I'm the Duke." Seto was the tallest of the friends with chocolate brown hair, ice-blue eyes and a cold attitude. He was the CEO of his own compony, Kaiba Corps, and had a title of a cold hearted asshole. Beside the CEO was the crazy-Egyptian, Ishtal Mariku, or just Marik.

"I'm Christian." Marik moaned. Marik was much similar to Malik with wild-spiked bleach-blonde hair and dark violet-red eyes, which held a crazy glint.

"Hey, Ishtar is leading…girl!" Bakura cackled. A faint blush stained Marik's cheeks. Since the day he'd meet Malik he'd had a crush on the young-Egyptian. Although he'd messed it up by pranking him…

"Bakura, it says here that you have to dance with Banku." Yami laughed.

"What?" Bakura flipped through his copy. "Oh crap…" Bakura was a horrible dancer, and it didn't help that he rather liked his sister's British friend either.

"Hey, Rei is a whore." Yami read. The others snickered, except of course Seto who simply smirked.

* * *

"Now…OH SHUT UP!" The students looked back up to Robert-San who was back up on the stage. "Now that you've all read through your scripts and found your parts I'm going to read them out anyway. Now shut-up and listen.

**Santasia: **Ishtar Malik.

**Christian: **Ishtal Mariku

**The Duke: **Kaiba Seto.

**Harold: **Atemu Yami.

**The whore, Lily: **Banku Ryou.

**Extra Whores: **Valentine Mia, Rysan Rei, Makanzi Anzu, Jounonchi Serenity, Gardener Tea**-2- **

**The piano player: **Jounchi Katsuya.

**The dwarf: **Mouto Yugi.

**The Argentinean: **Rysan Bakura.

If your name has not been said then you are an extra. Any questions?" Nobody raised their hands and Robert-San smiled. "Good, now get out of my sight!" The students jumped to their feet and ran from the room.

"Why? Why must I play a female part?" Malik asked soulfully.

"Dat's why!" Jou grinned. Malik pouted.

"Hey, it also says here that you have to kiss Kaiba!" Rei giggled. Malik made a face.

"Kaiba and Ishtal, just my luck!"

"Ishtal I could live wif, but if I had ta kiss Kaiba!" Jou made a sour face.

"Oh come on Jou! We all know you Looove Kaiba-kun!" Rei and Malik sung.

"KAIBA! NO WAY!"

"But it still stands; I have to kiss…Ishtal!" Malik frowned.

"Don't worry Mal, it's only a play!" Rei smiled.

**TBC…

* * *

**

**-1-I don't know all the peoples names so I call them 'piano player' and 'dwarf' and such, sorry! If you know their real names please tell me!**

**-2- I know Anzu and Tea is the same person, but I need one more so I added her English and Japanese names. Also; did I spell Anzu's last name right?

* * *

****HD: well there's the first part! **

**COH: please review and tell us what you think and if we should continue or not?**

**Alvar: Review Pwease!**

**Bea: I hate 'Mulan Rouge'!**

**Cole: the only good part is when she dies at the end **

**HD: COLE!**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**HappyDevil, COH, Bea, Alvar and Cole! **


	2. Part 2

**HD: here's the second part, enjoy! **

_Singing_

_flashbacks_

**Part 2**

The stage was alive with the Drama students, awaiting the arrival of their teacher. By the edge of the stage Jou, Ryou and Yugi waited for Rei and Malik.

"Where are they?" Ryou asked, looking back to the door for their two friends.

"I dun know, but I hope they hurry up." Jou sat on the edge of the large stage and dangled his feet. The door flew open in a dramatic scene and Robert-sama strolled in.

"Ok everyone, off your asses and get to work." She commanded, taking the middle seat of the third row, a clear view of the stage.

"Um…Robert-sama, Rei, Rysan and Malik aren't here." Ryou spoke up. Robert-sama looked around.

"Where are they?" The doors opened again and Rei and Malik ran in, followed by Bakura.

"Sorry we're late." Rei apologised as they ran to the stage.

"Try to come on time." Robert-sama snapped. The three nodded. "Now! I trust you've all at least learnt _some _of your lines." Some of the students nodded while the others looked around in panic. "Ok, today we'll be doing dress rehearsal up first. My two backstage assistants," she nodded to two girls who stood back from the others, "They have each persons outfit, see them. You have fifteen minutes to be dressed and back on stage."

The students rushed to the two assistants and got their outfits and scamped off to the changing room. Malik looked down at his bag that was stuffed with dresses and laundry. He made a face.

"I am NOT warring any of these!" Rei looked at the fluffy pink dress and laughed.

"Don't worry Mal; I'm sure you'll look _beautiful._" Rei snickered.

"Ten minutes!" Robert-Sama yelled.

"Here I'm done, I'll help you Malik." Rei offered. She was dressed in a sluttish-dress of a deep blue colour, very frilly and puffy. Malik was holding up a silver bathing-like-suit, a black hat, shoes and gloves.

"Why me?" He sighed. The others had left the changing room leaving Malik and Rei. Rei turned around as Malik pulled off his light clothes and replaced them with the outfit. "Ok I'm done…"

Rei turned around and gasped. Malik could pull off a good girl. The silver-bathing-suite-thing hugged his figure and showed off his rather femininum curves. His hair was done in loose tail done to the side so it fell over his shoulder. The hat was tilted to the side of his head. The black gloves were pulled up to his elbows and the heels gave him some hight. The only problem was that…the chest of his outfit sagged and Rei giggled.

"Malik…" Malik pouted.

"I know!" Malik sat on the stool. "I can't pull this off!"

"Yes you can." Rei grinned evilly and Malik was reminded of Bakura. "Wait here!" Rei ran out of the room and up onto the stage were everyone was waiting. She ran over to Mia who was arguing with Jou. "Mia!" Mia looked over.

"Yeah hun?" Rei lent over and whispered in Mia's ear. Mia picked up her purple duffle back and handed it too Rei.

"Thanks Mia!" She ran back to the changing rooms, grabbing a box of tissues on her way. "Ok Malik." Malik was pacing and looked up as Rei entered.

"Why do you have Mia's bag?"

"You'll see." Rei pulled out a…push up bra.

"AHHH!" Malik jumped back from the white bra and stared at in horror. Rei rolled her eyes and handed the bra to Malik.

"Just put it on. And stuff them with these." She handed him the tissue box. Malik, grumbling, did as Rei instructed.

"Ok, I look horrible, don't I?" Rei looked over her shoulder at Malik. The outfit fitted properly with the push-up bra.

"You look grate Mal! Come on, your _true love _waits!" She pushed Malik out of the changing room and up onto the stage. The others who stood around waiting for them looked up and gasped at Malik.

"Malik?" Jou asked in surprise. Marik watched from the back of the crowed with a longing look.

"Ok, now that our main whore is here, we can start!" Everyone gathered at the front of the stage. "Now I need to go over a few things. Yes, you will be actually singing. And because there will be music those who talk and sing get microphones. But be warned, you need to turn them off when you're not singing or talking. Now who learnt their lines?" Malik, Ryou and Yugi raised their hands. "Ok you three I won't yell at, the rest of you though, YOU HAD TWO WEEKS TO LEARN THEM!" Marik was too busy staring at Malik. "Mr Ishtal, do I have to dress like Mr Ishtar to get your attention?"

"AHHH! HELL NO!" Marik yelled, shuddering at the thought of Robert-Sama wearing Malik's clothes. Malik rolled his eyes.

"Well maybe you could pay attention to what I'm saying." She gave him another cold glare before looking back to the others. "Now, most of you will be singing and talking which means you'll be given microphones. These will simply stick to your cheek and after you've done singing or talking you need to turn them off." One of the stage hands came up with a box. "Ok, Ishtar, Ishtal, Mouto, Atemu, Kaiba, Banku, Rysan and Jounchi, you all need these microphones." The called people went to the teacher.

"Oh joy." Jou muttered, picking up a microphone. "We'll have these stuck to our heads."

"Ok, we'll be practising the dancing first. Could the whores get up on stage?" Robert-Sama yelled.

"And it begins…" Malik sighed.

* * *

The hall was filled with people. Students and parents sat in the many seats, chatting. Behind the curtains the drama students ran in panic, trying to find their outfits.

"Bakura, where is my dress?" Rei appeared beside her brother in only her underwear.

"AHH!" Bakura dropped his hat. "Cover up!"

"Oh grow up Bakura!" Rei snapped. Jou pushed past the youngest Rysan and bumped into Seto.

"Move it, Kaiba!" Jou snapped.

"I do believe it was _you _who ran into _me_." Kaiba smirked.

"Whatever moneybags." Jou growled. Ryou ducked under the load a stage-hand carried and ran to Yugi.

"Yugi, I can't find my microphone." Ryou squealed. Yugi looked around at his snow-haired friend.

"Oh don't worry; there are extras in the back." Yugi and Ryou headed to the back room walking past the bathroom, which was locked. Behind the door was Malik, pacing the tiled floor. His outfit was on, his make-up done; his hair tied up, his lines learnt, his microphone strapped to his cheek. He stopped pacing and looked at the mirror that reflected the image of a perfect woman; it only made him more annoyed.

"Where did it all go wrong?" Malik muttered to his reflection.

* * *

_Flashback _

The third day of practise Robert-sama had announced that they would practise the scene between Santasia and Christian when singing on the elephant.

"We have to be on what?" Malik squealed. Although he'd never admitted it Malik was terrified of heights.

"On top of an elephant Ishtar." She pointed to a real sculpture of the elephant that was used in the movie. "Now, get on that elephant, sing your part and kiss Ishtal."

"But, but…" Malik stared in fear at the elephant.

"Come on Ishtar, your not scared, are you…?" Marik smirked. Malik was too scared to glare at the older Egyptian. "Ishtar…?" Marik touched Malik's shoulder and the blonde jumped.

"Oh for the love of…" Robert-sama pushed the two up the stairs. "Now sing!" The music started playing and Malik stood frozen to the spot. Marik begin to worry for his crush and lightly grabbed Malik's arm.

"Relax Ishtar." He whispered when Malik jumped. "I won't let you fall." Malik relaxed and let Marik lead him to the small covered area on the elephants back.

"You know, the music is there for a _reason_." Marik nodded and turned to Malik.

"Ready…?" Malik nodded and cleared his throat.

"What are you doing here?" He resited, lightly pushing Marik.

"I needed to see you." Marik lightly grabbed his wrist.

"Someone might see you!" Malik pulled his hand away.

"_But I love you!_" Marik sung and without meaning it, poured his heart into his words.

"You're just a play writer." Malik rolled his eyes and turned away.

"_But I love you!" _Marik sung again, swinging around the pole and faced Malik.

"You can't afford a house!"

"_But I love you!" _

"A girl's gotta eat!"

"_But all we'll need is love!" _

"_To be with me you need to pay a lovely fee." _

"_All we'll need is love baby!" _Marik leant forwards and dipped Malik

"I can tell you'll be bad for business." Malik whispered and Marik bent down capturing Malik's strawberry flavoured lips.

"Ok cut! I said CUT!" Malik and Marik only half heard the teacher as they lost themselves in the other. Rei and Jou snickered below as Malik and Marik continued their make-out session. Robert-sama pulled out a whistle and blew a long, sharp blow. Malik jumped apart from Marik and blushed when he realized what had happened. "THANKYOU!"

"What just happened?" Rei asked when Malik joined them back on the stage.

"I…" Malik looked around at Marik and saw him in a whole new life. "…don't know…"

* * *

_End Flashback. _

Malik had tried to avoid doing anything such as the kiss on the elephant but he couldn't deny the butterflies or the tingling.

"Oh Ra, I have a _crush _on Ishtal!"

"FIVE MINUTES TO SHOWTIME!"

Malik grabbed his bag stuffed his normal clothes and ran out too Robert-sama. The drama students had formed a circle around their teacher.

"Shut up!" She snapped and they went silent. "Now, normally a teacher in my position at this moment would give a heart-warming speech. But I'm not going to. Anzu, Tea, just act like you normally do and you'll pull of _perfect _whores. Ryou, remember to act like a bitch, follow Anzu's lead. Yugi, remember your accents, oh and Malik, Marik, just kiss like you did on that elephant and you'll fool everyone." Malik blushed and looked down. "Ok, let's go!"

"Ishtar." Malik looked around "Ok, let's go!"

"Ishtar." Malik looked around at Yami who appeared. "Marik wanted me to give you this." Yami handed Malik a rectangle black box. "He said 'don't open it too the end'."

"Yami, come on!" Bakura yelled.

"Good luck Ishtar." Yami disappeared before Malik could speak.

"Come on Mal, you need to get to your starting position!" Rei tugged Malik away. She grabbed the box from his hands and stuffed it into his bag.

"And the show begins!" Robert-sama grinned.

* * *

**TBC…**

**HD: hehe, hope you all enjoyed it, took me ages!**

**COH: next chapter will be the actually performance. **

**HD: it'll take a long update since I have to write _half _of Moulin Rouge. **

**Bea: you're just lazy!**

**COH: thanks to **HOPPY-SAN2345, Can't-Think-Of-A-Good-Name-So-This-Will-Do, Cerberusia and xIsisx.

**Alvar: pwease review!**

**Cole: or not.**

**REVIEW!**

**HappyDevil, COH, Bea, Alvar and Cole. **


	3. Part 3

**HD: finally I've made the third part! **

**Bea: took you long enough!**

**HD: oh shut-up!**

**COH: anyway, HD doesn't own anything. **

**Alvar: On with the show!

* * *

**

**WARNING: Ok a small warning first off Yaoi, second: the story will be wired coz instead of using their character names I'm just going to use their own and the 'play' will be set out like a normal story type thing…anyway you'll understand when you read it…**

"Talking"

"_Singing"

* * *

_

**Part 3: The start Of the Play!**

Marik looked around his small room. He'd decided, after much thought, that he would move to Paris to become his dream, a writer. He moved to the where the 'Children of The revolution' lived. He sat down in front of his type-writer and prepared to write but the problem was…he couldn't think of anything to write about, just then an unconscious Argentinean fell threw his roof.

Marik leapt to his feet and ran to the man when the door swung open and a dwarf dressed as a nun came strolling in.

"How do you do? My name is Yugi Mouto!" The nun smiled, twirling his cane around. "Terribly sorry about all this, he was just upstairs rehearsing a play." He explained cheerfully, examining the dangling man.

"What?" Marik asked, bewildered. It seemed to be a very modern play called 'Spectacular Spectacular!

"It's set in Switzerland!" Yugi grinned. Apparently the man suffered from a sickness known as Narcolepsy. "Yes, he's awake one moment, asleep the next." Yugi laughed.

Suddenly three heads appeared in the hole.

"How is he?" One asked, tilting her head.

"He's unconscious!" Yugi called happily up.

"Oh now he is unconscious we won't be able to finish the play in time to send to Mr Atemu!" The same woman said all in a hurry.

"And I haven't finished my music!" Another moaned.

"We'll just find someone to read the part!" Yugi assured.

"Where in Heaven's name are we going to find someone to read the part of a young-sensitive-Swies-Poet-goat-herder?" She demanded angrily. The other three looked over at Marik.

Suddenly Marik found himself standing in for the part of the Goat-Herder for a play called 'Spectacular Spectacular' a very modern play.

But it seemed that Rebecca's songs and Jou's lyrics didn't quiet match.

"_The Hills are made with the… " _Yugi sung, his voice drowned out by the screeching music.

"STOP, STOP!" Rebecca demanded, marching over to Jou. "Stop that loud racket, its drowning out my words!" She snapped. "Could we please just stick to a little decretive piano?" She asked lightly. Jou didn't seem to like this idea.

There seem to be artistic difference between Rebecca's words and Jou's music.

Tristian frowned. "I don't think a nun would sing about hills."

"Maybe he should sing, 'the hills are vital with the music?'" Jou suggested.

"No, no," Yugi interrupted, "the hills quake and shake!"

Bakura seemed to have finally come around as he jumped off the bed. "The hills are filled with the melody of life!" He dropped back unconscious.

"No, no." They all disagreed, going back to argue over what to write.

Marik suddenly came up with something. "The hills-"

Bu the others weren't listening. Marik waved his hands in a desperate attempt. Suddenly he had an idea of how to be heard.

"_The hills are alive with the sound of music!" _He sung perfectly. They stopped and looked at him in awe.

Bakura came back around at that point looking pleased. "'The hills are filled with the sound of music' I love it!"

The others nodded, except Rebecca.

"_The hills are alive with the sound of music._" Yugi and Jou sung, Jou adding perfect music to it.

Jou turned to Marik excitedly. "It fits perfectly!"

Marik grinned than continued to sing. "_With songs that have sung, for a thousand years!" _

"Amazing!" They echoed in awe.

"Rebecca," Yugi turned to Rebecca, "you and Marik should write the show together!"

But Rebecca didn't want to hear of her and Marik writing the play together.

"GOOD BYE!" She left in a huff, but the others were to busy celebrating.

"Here's to your first job in Paris!" Yugi grinned, taking a sip from his glass of green spirits.

"I'm not sure if Yami Atemu would agree." Jou argued, and then he turned to Marik. "No offence, but have you ever written something like his before?"

"No." Marik admitted quietly, over whelmed with what was going on.

"The boy has natural talent!" Bakura commented, walking towards Marik. "I like it!" He grinned, accidentally sticking his hand over Marik's pants, he grew it back quickly. "Nothing funny, I just like talent!" He argued.

"'The Hills are alive with the sound of music' script written by Marik Ishtar, we'll be able to write the play of the 'Children Of The Revolution' that we always wanted to!" Yugi explained excitedly to Jou, Bakura and Tristian, leaving Marik to listen in.

"But how will we convince Atemu?" Jou asked, uncertain of Yugi's idea.

They had a plan to dress me in Bakura's best suit to pass me off as an English Writter and to let me present my work to Miss Malik, once she had the script she would insist to Atemu to let me write 'Spectacular Spectacular', but the problem was Marik kept hearing his father's voice in his head.

"I can't do it!" Marik yelled, running toward the hole in the floor that led to his room via ladder.

"Why not?" Yugi demanded.

"I'm not sure if I'm a true believer in the Revolution."

They gasped.

"Do you believe in beauty?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Marik nodded thinking of poetry and its wondrous beauty.

"Do you believe in freedom?" Bakura asked.

"Of course!" Marik nodded, all for the right of freedom.

"Truth?" Jou threw in.

"Yes, of course." Marik thought of the Truth of poetry.

"Love?" Tristian asked.

"Love?" Marik asked, they nodded. "Yes, I believe in love, love is like oxygen, love is a splendid thing, love lifts us up to where we belong, and all you need is love!"

"See you can't fool us, you're the voice of the 'Children Of The Revolution'." Yugi grinned. "Let's drink to it!"

Bakura passed out glasses of Absents and Marik took his first taste.

His world was spinning out of control, colour danced around as he celebrated and laughed. They were off to the Moulan Rouge, headed for Malik.

* * *

The room was huge with a band and a large bar, it was filled with men all dressed in fine suits, come to play with the beautiful creatures of the underworld. The girls of Yami Atemu, he called them his 'Diamond Dogs.' 

When they entered the room Marik realized the music and the girls who were all crowded behind the smug Yami Atemu. The girls began to sing as the man crowded around waiting to get their hands on them.

The room became silent as the girls and Yami sung.

"_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi Ce soir Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister_" The girls sung, winking suggestively at the men.

Yami appeared, walking towards the men with his girls following. "_work's an awful bore and living's just a chore_." Yami sung, men watched with lust filled eyes as the girls came closer.

"_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister"_The girls sung, slowly weaving into the men.

"_What to do? Cause death's not much fun_" Yami grinned.

The girls continued to sing in the background. _"Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister" _

"_I've_ _just the antidote And though I mustn't gloat_"

"_itchie Gitchie ya ya da d" _The Girls moved in a fray of colours and Marik felt a dizzy pleasure rise in his body as he watched.

"_At the Moulin Rouge You'll have fun!" _Yami promised in a deadly way, stopping to nod at some men who were occupied with Moulan Rouge dancer's in their arms.

_"Gitchie Gitchie ya ya here" _The girls were enjoying their power over the men, sing seductively into their ears.

_"So scratch that little niggle Have a little wiggle!" _Yami's hand moved to wave at the girls, who turned and lifted their skirts, exposing frilly undergarments.

_"Gitchie Gitchie ya ya da da Creole lady marmalade!" _

_"Cause you can can can!" _Yami was half yelling now as he turned to the crowed, standing with the live band he pointed to the crowed of men.

_"Yes, you can can can!" _They yelled, Marik along with them, feeling the control of the 'Diamond Dogs' coming over him.

_"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir." _The girls were grinning, pulling men with them, teasing them with lingering kisses.

_"Or you can't can't can't!" _Yami teased.

_"Yes, you can can can!" _The men called back.

Môme Fromage began to join the girls._ "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir"  
_

"_Here we are now, entertain us We feel stupid and contagious." _The crowed were singing, Marik joined in, feeling any nerves or fears was away with the dizzy pace of the can-can dancers.

_"Got some dark desire? Love to play with fire? Why not let it rip? Live a little bit!" _Yami was back with his girls, moving through them, making sure they had at least three guys and still sung, stopping to face a man.

_"Here we are now, entertain us!" _The crowed shouted back.

_"Cause you can can can!" _Yami nodded.

_"We feel stupid and contagious!" _The crowed sung.

_"Or you can't can't can't!" _He was back with the band.

_"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir." _The girls joined in.

_"Cause you can can can!" _Yami yelled.

_"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir" _The girls called back.

_"Outside it may be raining But in here it's entertaining!" _Yami threw this hands in the air and grinned._ "Cause you can can can! Cause you can can can!"_

_"Here we are now, entertain us!" _Marik's head was spinning but he still sung, still danced.

_"Outside, things may be tragic! But in here, we feel it's magic!" _Yami was filling them with promises and Marik groggily grabbed one.

_"Here we are now, entertain us We feel stupid..." _The crowed called again, pulling girls with them.

Yami's voice dropped and the girls and men stopped, a glint was in his eye._"The can-can. Because we can can can!" _

The girls cleared the floor for space to do their can-can._"Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister Gitchie Gitchie ya ya da da Gitchie Gitchie ya ya here!" _The girls had grabbed partners, dragging them into their whirl-wind of legs, colours and flying dresses.

_"Because you can can can! Yes you can can can!" _Yami glanced up as he sung, urging on the girls.

"_Gitchie Gitchie ya ya da da Creole lady maralade!" _The girls were all in it, pulling men after men into their dizzy dance steps.

_"Because you can can can! Because you can can can!" _Yami was preparing for the end as he turned to Duke.

_"You can bump and grind!" _Duke howled.

_"Cause it's good for your mind!" _Marik sung, watching Bakura, Yugi, Jou and Tristian be pulled into the can-can.

_"Cause you can can can can can can can can can!" _Yami finished dramatically.

Marik was pulled up to the seat on the second floor with his new companions, Yugi pulled his head down and whispered into his ear. "We've invaded front trow seats for you to talk to Miss Malik."

Little did the group know but Malik was already to see someone that night, Seto Kaiba, the Duke.

Yami was sitting with him at the next table; the two had their heads bent.

"When am I to meet the girl?" Seto asked, his eyes scanning the sea of whores.

"After her number I've arranged for you and Madam Malik to be together…" Yami smirked.

"Utterly alone." Yugi and Yami spoke at the same moment, two identical promises given to two different men.

"Ah here she is." Yami was still smirking as he looked back on the dance floor were the movement had stopped and the lights had dimmed.

Save for one blue light that cast a large circle on the floor, one which everyone stood back from. Silver confetti fell down and slowly a seat was lowered. A woman was sitting on that seat. Wearing little but a black hat, satin black gloves and a silver outfit that left little to the imagination, But Marik didn't bother with the outfit he was concentrating on the glowing face.

Finedark lips, bright violet eyes against exotic skin and curls of platinum-blonde hair framing it all. She was so…beautiful.

She opened her dark lips and sung. _"te French are glad to die for love..." _She spun slowly around.

"There she is!" Yugi squealed. "Madam Malik."

Malik smiled as her chair flew through the air, circling above the crowed of men, many holding up money and presents.

Malik's smile only grew as she continued her song. _"A kiss on the hand may be quite continental,"_ She was placed back on the ground and moved down the aisle of men, stopping now and then to flirt with her words_. "But __diamonds__ are a girl's best friend." _She smirked, knocking flowers out of a poor man's hands. _"A kiss may be grand, but it won't pay the rental" _She stopped to sing to a small group of men. _"On your humble flat, or help you feed your" _She shook her ass a little. _"Pussy cat."_

She moved on Winking at a few men who almost collapsed. "_Men grow cold as girls grow old," _She spun around some men, leaning into one, _"And we all lose our charms in the end." _She landed in the arms of two men, one held up a diamond pendent she grabbed, examining it. _"But square-cut or pear-shaped," _She threw it back and moved on _"These rocks don't lose their shape. Diamonds are a girl's best friend! Tiffany's…Cartier!" _

The moved on a man came in front of her, she smirked and pushed him over. He landed on his back and she came with him, leaning over his body with her chest grazing his.

She began to sing again and this time the Diamond Dogs joined her. _"'Cause we are living in a material world" _The got up and smirked down at the still stunned man. _"And I am a material girl." _The made a kissing sound to him before walking off. _  
_

She moved to a centre of men. "Come and get me boys!" She called teasingly. They formed around her and picked her up, laying her across their hands and carrying her around. "Black star, Ross Cole, Talk to me Yami Atemu, tell me all about it!" She yelled, as the men moved her to a table were Yami waited holding a diamond heart.

"_There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer_._" _Malik sung, reaching out to try and grab the dangling Diamond.

"_But diamonds__ are a girl's best friend." _Yami and the other girls sung as Malik and Yami circled each other, Malik pulling of her silk gloves.

"_There may come a time when a hard-boiled employer thinks you're…" _Malik continued.

"_Awful nice!" _Yami called.

"_But get that __ice__ or else no dice!" _Malik grinned.

The girl's took up the song while Yami and Malik talked._"He's your guy when stocks are high But beware when they start to descend Oooo...Diamonds__ are a girl's best, Diamonds__ are a girls best, Diamonsd__ are a girls best friend!" _

"Is the Duke here?" Malik asked excitement in her voice as she continued her little dance while the girls sung.

"Yes." Yami grinned, wiping some of the sweat from his brow.

"Where?"

"Let me take a peek." Yami looked around Malik's waist and his eyes popped. Yugi had accidentally spilt a drink all over the watching Duke.

"Oh I'm terrible sorry!" Yugi apologised, trying to help him clean up.

"He's the one who Yugi is waving a handkerchief at." Yami whispered straightening.

"Marik, can I borrow one?" Yugi asked, taking his handkerchief and waving it a little.

Malik squinted at the face of the young man with sandy-blond hair and deep violet-red eyes. "Are you sure?"

Yami looked around again to see Yugi helping Seto again. "That's the one!" He gave the heart to Malik who beamed and showed it around as the girl's finally fished their bit.

"_Let's make love Yes! Oh, come on Yes!" _Malik sung, grabbing Yami's shirt.

"_Oh!" _Yami called out.

"_Tiger! Roar! Roar!" _Malik pulled Yami down so they were hidden.

"_Ole!" _Some of the girls jumped up, pulling their skirts up to shield the two while two more slipped in to help Malik change.

"_Everything's going so well!" _Yami sung happily while Malik pulled of her hat and tight outfit, pulling on the fluffy pink dress.

"What's his type? Weltering flower?" She pouted for effect. "Bubbly?" She fluttered her eyelashes. "Or smouldering tempter us?" She growled.

"Smouldering temper us." Yami nodded. "We're all counting on you Malik. If you do your work properly we can turn the Moulan Rouge into a real theatre and you'll be…"

"A real actress…" Malik sighed, remembering her life long dream. She than brightened and stood up, the girls moving away.

"_'Cause that's those louses go back to their spouses!" _She climbed onto the shoulders of some on the Moulan Rouge men, pointing them to Marik. _"Diamonds__... are a... girl's... best... friend!" _

Marik turned around to find a sparkling diamond heart pendent in his face. "I believe you were expecting me." Malik whispered seductively, pulling on her charm. Marik nodded dumbly while she turned to the audience. "I'm sorry but its ladies choice!" The men groaned and Malik turned back to the still shocked Marik holding out a hand.

Marik was still too stunned to move. Malik pouted and turned to the men who 'aww'ed in sympathy. She started to shack the pink feathered skirt in Marik's face.

"This is my English friend, Marik!" Yugi called over the wave of cheers.

But Malik didn't hear him as she turned around to face Marik again. "Let's dance!" She pulled him away and down onto the dance floor.

Marik spun her around as she and the other Moulan Rouge girls didn't their dance with the men, Marik only numbly realized what he was doing.

"Yami said you've taken an interest in our little show." Malik spoke in a conversational way as if she'd had this conversation everyday.

"I'm very interested and would be delighted to be a part of it." Marik called over the dance as he tilted Malik back.

"Really?" She was generally surprised.

"If you like what I do of course." Marik added, not realizing what Malik had in mind.

"I'm sure I will." She smirked, leading him in the steeps.

"Yugi thought we could do it in privet. A privet poetry ready…?"

"_OH _poetry reading? I just _love _a little poet after dinner!" She steeped back smirking.

"The Duke can certainly dance…" Yami muttered from his place.

"Throw your hat up!" Malik whispered, kicking her leg up so it hit his hat.

As the people concentrated on the hats, Malik sat back on her swing-seat. The people gathered around her.

"_These rocks won't lose their shape, diamonds are a girl's…best…" _Malik stopped, she was chocking on her own air, her throat closed painfully and she gasped, trying to bring in some air, her eyes rolled and she fell back…

"NO!" Yami screamed as Duke steeped forwards and caught her out of mid air. He looked to Yami who nodded to the back stage.

Whispers rose and Marik looked at the retreating back, eyes wide.

Yami quickly started to cheer and clap, everyone following.

* * *

Behind the stage the girls stood and watched as Duke carried Malik to the head whore. 

"It looks like the Duke won't be getting his tonight." Ryou murmured to another.

"Ryou! Don't be so mean." Mia whispered.

"OUT!" The head lady called, pushing them all away as she put strong incants under her nose.

Malik choked and gasped, her eyes widening and her focusing on the head lady before she coughed into a white handkerchief, blood.

"These silly costumes…" Malik gave a restrained smile as she gasped in air.

* * *

Yami was nervous as he raised his hands and stopped the crowed. "You've frightened her away! But I can see a few lonely Moulan Rouge dancers out there!" The men cheered and hurried off to find some girls. 

Meanwhile the Duke turned to his private guard. "The girl is waiting…"

**TBC…

* * *

**

**HD: SORRY SORRY SORRY! This chapter took for ages! I didn't mean to keep everyone waiting, I'm so sorry! **

**COH: HD has changed the stories length and it'll have more than 4 parts because writing the _whole _movie in two chapters is too much work and you'll have to wait longer. **

**Alvar: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

**

Plz update: Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

HOPPY-SAN2345: Thanks for the review! -bows- your wish is my comand!

The QUIET One...OO: Thanks for the review! thanks, hope you enjoyed the update!

ryougabriellucile: Thanks for the names! I only have the movie on video so I don't know how to spell the name! I'm sure social studies isn't that bad, ok so maybe it is. Thanks for the review and hope you enjoyed this chapter!

* * *

**Bea: -sigh- this movie has way too much singing**

**Cole: why couldn't you just write 'Sin City'?**

**COH: but that movie is just blood and gores no ROMANCE!**

**Bea: exactly!**

**HD: anyway review please!**

**Alvar: Ja Ne!**

**HappyDevil, Bea, COH, Cole and Alvar!**


End file.
